


Aurora

by nova_and_jamie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Benjamin Potter is an asshole, Cel is Fem!Harry, F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Wrong Boy Who Lived, Wrong Sibling Who Lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_and_jamie/pseuds/nova_and_jamie
Summary: Cel hasn't been in the Wizarding World for 14 years. She was happy with where she was and didn't want to go back. What happens when she must go back with her sisters to get rid of the resident Dark Lord?





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Greek Mythology is a funny thing. There are many legends, from that of Heracles to Jason. Some legends have been lost to time though, like that of a very rare species of human.

The Icheía, often called Children of Dawn for they could only be born at the dawn, were a bit similar to Oracles. They could produce a prophecy if necessary, but that wasn't their purpose. The Icheía were able to tell the future and thus were under the protection most notably of the god Apollo, who could also tell the future to some extent.

They were beautiful women who were set under the protection of demigods until they either died or were granted godhood. They could also manipulate the elements to an extent sometimes more or just as powerful as a demigod but never as powerful as a god. They were very much protected (as though they were small defenseless children) because of one ability above all else though.

They could See. They could See a person's (or a god's) greatest weakness, how to kill them, they could see someone's future. They were able to aid the gods, yes, in killing their enemies, but if in the wrong hands could be forced to give up how to destroy a god. For reasons unknown to all but the gods and them themselves, they were loyal to, and only to, the gods.

For some reason, millennia ago, they disappeared. Of course, their souls were still in the Underworld, and those who became gods were still gods, but they stopped being born and were long forgotten from human minds.

This is where our story starts. On the day a twin boy and girl were born, June 31st, 1980. A month prior, the god Apollo gave a prophecy. Now, normally this would be no odd occurrence for he had created prophecies about the simplest things like what the next day's dinner special at a restaurant was but this one was different. This one predicted the return of the Icheía, the birth of the first one in many millennia.

The Child of the Dawn shall soon be born,

Though events shall create much scorn.

Born the sister of the fraud's fiddle,

She shall be the key to destroy the Riddle.

But beware for if left unwatched,

The girl shall be the victim to much a toss.

The with the Hunt shall be her home,

Something she shall never have known.

So a plan was hatched. They would find the girl. She would then be taken and raised by Artemis and the Hunt.

After the plans were laid out and the search for the girl began, the Potters had brought twins home. Their names were Aurora Celeste and Benjamin James. They were raised with care until one fateful October night.

Voldemort's high pitched cackle made it up the stairs as he stunned James Potter. He easily cleared the pathetic barricade Lily Potter had created.

"Stand aside girl," Voldemort said to the distraught mother, one final time. "Stand aside and I shall spare you." Voldemort's words came out as soft as the evil man could make them.

"NO!" the women screamed. "Never. Take me instead of them please, just don't hurt them, not my Rory and Ben!" The women's voice turned pleading to begging.

"Silly girl." Voldemort rolled his eyes at the women and stunned her. He turned to the children in the cradle. The boy crying pathetically, was that truly the boy who could defeat him? He turned to the girl. She was staring at him with wide, unfocused emerald eyes. Her black hair was tied back into a short ponytail. What was really odd, however, was the way she was silent, to the point where he was wondering if she was breathing. He turned away from her and turned to cast the killing curse on the boy.

"Avada Ke-" Voldemort was cut off as the girl giggled and raised a hand. Voldemort erupted in flames, pain causing him to scream loud enough to break the glass in the house. The glass created a scar on the boy's forehead, in the shape of a V with a negative symbol (-V). The girl was left with a straight cut on her brow.

When people would come to investigate, they would pronounce Ben the boy who lived. Aurora would be pushed into the shadows and forgotten by all, until one night when a certain god spotted the Icheía from the shadows…


End file.
